The present disclosure especially associated with an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method that are used for variable data printing.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral,) which can print a document and an image, is present.
Also, some image forming apparatuses have function of variable data printing (VDP.) In variable data printing, it prints by changing the contents to print based on the variable data, such as addresses of direct mail, or the like.
As a typical technology of such variable data printing, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image formation program, which can grasp the amount of differences between print point of form data and variable data, easily and accurately, without using special tools, such as a ruler, are disclosed. In the technology, an image forming apparatus pile-up prints a “scale” for measuring the amount of differences of a print point mutually with form and variable data.